dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
Drake
The is an enemy in Dragon's Dogma Description The smaller cousin of the titular Dragon in Dragon's Dogma. The drake is one of the lesser dragonkin encountered in the game. The drake will most likely be the first dragon-kind encountered in a players game, as it is the only dragonkin to exist prior to The Final Battle. They are an astoundingly hardy and powerful adversary, possessing many powerful attacks, the means of flight, and the ability to use Fire Breath. They can seize control over the will of Pawns for a brief period and then use them against you. The Drake bears a glowing chest where its heart resides which serves as an exploitable weakness. The Wyrm and Wyvern are similar to the Drake, but instead of Fire, they possess different elemental affinities. Defeating a Drake has a chance of dragon forging your equipment. Information and Stats General Info Stats Damage Taken Attacks Tactics * Bring some Empty Flasks so you can bottle the Spring Water in the Healing Spring southwest of the Drake's spawning area in Devilfire Grove. Being able to heal you and your Pawns at the same time helps a lot, principally after the Roar attack. It is also possible, with some patience, to lure the Drake all the way to the Healing Spring. * The Drake is weakest against Ice elemental attacks. * The heart of the Drake on the front of its chest is its weak spot. The exposed heart must also be struck last when the Drake is nearly dead for the killing blow, and only by the Arisen. *When the Drake grabs a Pawn and begins turning them against you, the move can be interrupted by directly attacking the claw holding the Pawn. Dealing enough damage to the Drake until it staggers will also release the captured Pawn. *When the Drake is writhing on the ground with its chest exposed, the heart takes exponentially more damage from attacks than it does when it is on its feet. *When the Drake takes to the air, attacks its heart, head or wings can bring it down. Oftentimes, this can be used to put the Drake in a cycle, as when it recovers from the fall, it will likely fly again. Repeated attacks to the wings will eventually disable the Drake's ability to fly. *When the Drake flies into the air and goes off to a new spot a little distance away, if you do not immediately follow it, it's often far away enough that you can save the game and then go to re-engage it in battle. *If the Drake is in the air, try to grab its tail and climb up to its heart and attack. This is much easier with Assassin and Fighter vocations. *Standing behind a tree can render the Drake's attacks --- most notably the Fire Breath and the Roar --- harmless. *If you and your Pawns can dash behind the Drake as it rears up to roar, it will have no effect. *When using a bow wielding vocation, use Fivefold Flurry or Tenfold Flurry combined with Blast Arrows to make short work of this battle; simply hitting the Drake's heart at close range with two of those attacks will make it drop and writhe in pain, allowing for further attacks. This can be done again as soon as it gets up, effectively stun-locking it and preventing it from retaliating, all while exposing its heart for attacks. *If your party has a Warrior that has the skill Indomitable Lash, this can make short work of a downed Drake, more so if the Warrior is wielding Malignance, a rather powerful Ice Based Elemental Weapon, it can also render a Drake's wings useless in only a few slashes. *The Drake usually uses a grab attack after using Roar. If there's any Pawns near the drake, do not revive them first or they will be grabbed. You should move out of the way and revive Pawns that are further away first. *After the Drake grabs you and slammed you to the ground, it will follow with a charge attack. If you have blocking or countering abilites like Masterful Kill, these should be employed for a massive payback. *The Sorcerer spell High Maelstrom works well against the Drake as it has a wide attacking radius and can easily hit the heart without having to aim accurately, the multiple hit from this spell can sap away the Dragon's health quite quickly and keeps it staggered often. A whole team of Sorcerers, spamming High Maelstrom can fell a Drake in no time. *Mystic Knight's Great Cannon is extremely effective against the Drake, provided you have an ice enchanted weapon like Almace equipped (or enchanted via spell). Have the Pawns distract the Drake long enough for you to cast at least 2 spheres of the Cannon and fire away, the amount of shots are enough to generate a fair amount of continuous damage and also hit almost every part of the Drake's body, allowing for easier parts break. You can even use the cannon to deal the killing blow on the heart, so there's no need to move in close for the final hit. Combining the Cannon with other augments such as Bloodlust and Acuity for an even better result. The Wyrmking's Ring also helps a lot. If done right, you can finish the fight without taking even a single point of damage (though the same cannot be said for the Pawns...) Locations Drake is only available during (Post-Game) This Drake's dialogue is spoken in English. Rewards *Killing the drake gives a percentage chance of dragon forging your gear depending upon enhancement level of your equipped gear. *The horns can still be broken off when the drake is dead, but there is a short time window to do so. *After a reload or retry the dragon's horns regenerate. This effectively means that after a save and reload more horns can be broken off allowing for multiple Dragon Horn drops in one fight. *Having all three dragon tears in your inventory guarantees the drake will drop a Wakestone (Post-Game Only), and improves the chances of receiving the above drops. Trivia *After defeating The Dragon a special version of the Drake can be found in the Conqueror's Sanctuary. It has more HP than the common drake and unlike other Drakes this one speaks in English as opposed to Latin. *When the Drake uses its Roar attack, it may come with dialogue. "Arisen!" *Being the only draconic enemy avaliable before the Post-Dragon Campaign, fighting Drakes is the easiest way to get Dragonforged equipment earlier in the game. *When fighting the drake at Devilfire Grove, resting at the nearby Rest Camp near lake hardship is the best way to quickly rest for 7 days to respawn the Drake. A good gauge would be to assault and kill the guards at the camp site as they take 7 days to respawn as well. There's a Rift Stone for lost pawns or updating old pawns when you level up. *The Drake's Tear increases the drop rate percentage of rare loot. It also increases the drop rate of Wakestones and Wakestone Shards in the Everfall . When in your inventory with the Wyrm's Tear and Wyvern's Tear , the drop rate percentages increase further. *The Drake is a lesserkin of the dragon, and is the fire -based counterpart to the Wyrm and Wyvern. Quotes *Latin Quotes: **''"Arisen!!"'' (Battle Start) **''"I am your master." (when possessing a Pawn). **"Slay your master!"'' (when possessing pawn) **''"The seat of god lies beyond..."'' (death throes) **''"Am I to die...?" (death throes) **"You are not the vessel..." (upon killing the Arisen) *English Quotes: **"Arh..Ah! ... Who are you?"'' **''"I must feed...slate my hunger!"'' **''"Your heart, give it here!"'' **''"What have I? Ngh? Wauuugh!"'' **''"Aye, that is the way, chosen one!"'' **''"Show me your power!"'' *The generic wyrms and wyverns share the latin dialogue. Gallery Drake Screenshot2.jpg Drake Screenshot3.jpg Drake Screenshot 4.jpg Drake1.jpg DrakeGrab.jpg| A Drake preparing to use it's Grab. DRAKE2.jpg Category:Enemies Category:Monsters Category:Dragons Category:Boss Category:Dragon Category:Post-Game Enemies